


The Morning After

by Daphne_Bassett



Category: Behind Her Eyes (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Guilt, Introspection, post-adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Bassett/pseuds/Daphne_Bassett
Summary: Louise's thoughts the morning after episode 2.
Relationships: David Ferguson/Louise Barnsley





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so I don't mind if you point out any typos, etc.

When she woke up the next morning, she tried to tell herself that she had dreamed last night.

It made sense that way, didn’t it? People just didn’t have that kind of mind-blowing, your-toes-curled-just-thinking-about-it first-time sex. Sex with Ian had been comfortable in their hot-for-each-other phase. Comfortable, familiar, soothing, but not… the explosion of hormones and emotions that had happened last night. Maybe adultery sex was just better.

She stilled in the middle of her musings as she thought of Adele. _Oh god._ How _could_ she? How could _she_? She had done to another woman the worst thing that had ever happened to her. And not just a random faceless woman as Louise had been to Ian’s office fling… but someone she was actually friends with.

And now she had to go back to work and see David and pretend that everything was normal. Louise literally felt sick. 

_I can’t do this_ , she thought to herself, even as she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. _I can’t do this_ , she repeated as she picked out her outfit, trying not to think about if she was dressing to impress anyone. _I can’t do this_ , she said as she stepped through the office doors. 

But she had to. Her own words echoed back to her: _I really like this job, so let’s just forget it, OK?_ So much for that. She had gone over that night so many times in her mind. The kiss, obviously, but also the hour before then. The conversation that had come so easy between strangers. She couldn’t remember laughing so much with someone who wasn’t Sophie. The shy way his eyes kept flickering over her, awe mingled with affection on his face. Like he couldn’t quite believe the way she made him feel was real… 

He looked at her like that in the office all the time. Which is why it had hurt so much when he snapped at her the other day. That should have been her first clue, that they couldn’t just forget it. 

She broke her own rule and smoked in the office garden. “What am I going to do?” she asked the pigeon. It cooed back in sympathy and she sighed. “I know. But I really like this job.” It cooed again. “You sound like Sophie.” And she cringed, imagining the look on Sophe’s face when Louise told her this. Then she imagined the look on Adele’s face when she found out her literal only friend had slept with her husband.

Louise groaned and put her head in her arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This might end up being part of a longer series of introspection/missing moments in the show. Feedback is always welcome. Also more people need to write for this fandom.


End file.
